


Craving

by intotheruins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeur Heimdall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: In the privacy of his own mind, Loki could admit that he was an attention whore.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "praise kink" square on my MCU kink bingo card.
> 
> There is a companion fic: [Friendly Competition.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973536)

In the privacy of his own mind, Loki could admit that he was an attention whore.

There was a desperate part of him that wished he could exist alone, that he didn't come alive under the caress of a thousand eyes watching—or even just a pair. A single pair of all-seeing eyes, watching with permission as Loki tugged armor and cloak from his brother, pushed him down and spread him out on red silk because Thor always, always looked best in red.

Speaking of which... “Perfect,” Loki purred, smirking at the flush that bloomed over Thor's cheeks. His brother was an attention whore in his own right, but he craved words more than gazes. “Look at you, spread out and at my mercy. Such a good boy for me.”

Thor's hands clenched into the sheets, his pupils dilated, but he made no sound. Not yet. Loki always had to work for that, and it was a challenge he relished.

A mere thought laced with magic had Loki's armor melting away, but he left the rest of his clothing in place as he slid his body over Thor's, rubbing leather into miles of naked skin. Outside, Thor was a leader, in control, armored... and so of course he loved to be torn down in bed, to be made to feel vulnerable. It was simple, but the most powerful of things usually were.

“Will you spread your legs for me, brother?” Loki whispered the words against the shell of Thor's ear, grinning when he shuddered. Though same-sex couplings were common on Asgard, the act of penetration still held some connotations of dominance and submission—echoes from older times that had yet to fade.

It was laughable, considering the things Odin and Heimdall sometimes got up to, and it made no sense to Loki anyway, but it was perfect for what Thor needed.

“Come on,” Loki coaxed. He danced his fingers down Thor's side, lifted himself up enough to slide them between Thor's legs to fondle balls already drawn up tight to his body. “You want to be a good little whore for me, don't you?”

Quick as the snake he was often accused of being, Loki slid his hand back until the tip of his middle finger was lying flush against Thor's hole. His brother groaned and oh, that was nice, unexpected. It usually took a bit more than that.

Thor must be desperate tonight. It _had_ been a while.

“Loki...” Thor turned his face into the pillow. “Don't tease.”

The laugh that pulled from Loki had teeth—he could see it in the way Thor flinched, feel it in the way his cock jumped against Loki's stomach. 

“Perhaps not,” Loki offered. Thor looked so lovely against all that silk, blush just as red creeping toward his neck. He slid back suddenly, going up on his knees and grinning when Thor reached for him with both hands. “Ah! Lie back, brother.” He waited until Thor obeyed—fists clenched into the sheet once more, chest heaving, and for just a moment Loki wanted to worship him—but no, it wasn't that sort of night. Later, perhaps.

“Good,” Loki murmured. “Now. Spread your legs for me, let me look at you. Then, perhaps, I'll stop teasing you.”

Thor huffed and even rolled his eyes—a startled, more genuine laugh bubbled up from Loki's chest at that. 

“Go on,” Loki murmured. “You remember how good it feels. How beautiful you look.”

Ah, there it went—the blush had reached Thor's chest now. So pretty in red. 

Slowly, Thor pulled in his knees and let them fall out, pressing his face further into the pillow as he did so. Loki didn't need to see his eyes to know the pupils were further dilated.

“Good,” Loki breathed. “Good boy. So beautiful.”

The words weren't a lie—Loki truly did see Thor as beautiful. His bright smile, the vulnerability in his eyes, the way he shied away from the things that aroused him just as much as the long legs, the strong shoulders, the thick, livid purple of his cock. It was easy, really, to give him the praise he so desired.

“Damn you, Loki,” Thor growled, even as he spread his legs just a little further. “Just do it!”

Loki chuckled. “Fortunately for you, I'm feeling benevolent.” 

A wave of his hand and a few more thoughts took the remainder of Loki's clothes and assured that Thor was clean and slick, and he gave Thor no time to adjust to the sensation before he was sliding inside him. He threw his head back on a mangled cry—Loki took advantage, dipping his head to suck bruises into the flesh of Thor's throat. 

“There's my good boy,” Loki murmured. “Opening up so nicely for me.”

Hands dove into Loki's hair, twisting and yanking, sending spikes of pain shivering down his spine. He groaned and arched into it, hips stuttering and losing their rhythm and Thor laughed, breathless.

That just wasn't acceptable, but not entirely unexpected. It was Thor's way of pushing, asking for more without reducing himself to begging. So Loki slammed in hard, as hard as he was able, and ground his hips in small circles. Thor's laughter became a garbled groan. 

“I saw Odin leaving before I came here,” Loki said, tone light and conversational. He pushed himself up until they were only connected at the hips, tossing his head until Thor released his hair. “He's probably with Heimdall right now.”

Thor's hands flew to Loki's hips; he pulled, but Loki froze until his hands fell away. 

“So?” Thor ground out, but his eyes were wide and his breath was coming in hard, sharp gasps. He tried to hide his face again, but Loki took his cheek in one hand and forced him to stillness.

“So.” Loki stared him straight in the eyes. “He might be watching.”

He lowered himself so that his stomach slid along Thor's cock as he said it, though it didn't seem to be necessary—Thor was already coming before Loki's skin made contact, head thrown back and hands once again buried deep in Loki's hair and  _gods_ , how Loki loved it when Thor came from humiliation alone. 

His brother went slack beneath him after a moment, panting hard, eyes closed. Fingers loosened and began to massage absently at Loki's scalp, which felt rather nice, actually. Loki butted his head into Thor's hands, then ducked to press their foreheads together—a soft intimacy he allowed himself only in the midst of their sexual encounters.

“Have I broken you, brother?” 

Thor chuckled. “I wouldn't admit it if you had.” He grinned, and in the span of a breath Loki found himself on his back with his wrists pinned over his head, hard cock still nestled inside Thor. 

“You should have come, Loki,” Thor said cheerfully. “I'm not sure if I feel like letting you.”

“Hmm.” Loki relaxed beneath Thor's considerable weight, his easy smile betraying nothing of how desperately he wanted to come. “Just what might I do to earn it?”

“Well.” It was Thor's turn to lean in, to breath over the shell of Loki's ear and whisper, “I think you'll have to be a very, very good boy.”

A quick stretch with his magic revealed that Heimdall's eyes were still on them; excellent. Loki may not ever achieve anything actually resembling good, but with Thor's full attention, and the glorious weight of an audience pressing into his skin, he could certainly make a great show of it. 

 

 


End file.
